Sin Redención
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Justo después de resucitar, Aioros sabe que hay alguien con quien debe hablar… pero los errores que ha cometido han crecido con el largo de los años.


Advertencias: Universo SS, Rape, Chan implícito, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Historia sin fines de lucro. Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Sin Redención**

Resucitar fue difícil, mucho dolor y una gran cantidad de angustia concentrados en un único instante; pero una vez que aprendió a respirar nuevamente –y cuando el latido de su corazón dejó de inquietarlo– se sintió mejor. Acostumbrarse a mover su cuerpo fue especialmente difícil. Había muerto a los 15 años y ahora renacía con una apariencia impropia, de 28; pasó muchos días recordando cómo mover cada uno de sus dedos, como abrir los ojos, como hacer surgir su voz…

La diosa lo había decretado así para no romper el balance entre él y los otros santos y estaba agradecido, necesitaría un cuerpo adulto para hacer lo que deseaba, lo que venía planeando desde antes de morir. Invirtió cada momento en recuperar el control de su cuerpo, ansioso por ser capaz de buscar aquello que más necesitaba.

No paraba de recordar que hacía unos años –un instante– había amado a Shura. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio, un niño de cabellera revuelta y sonrisa brillante; que no permanecía quieto un solo segundo; se sintió profundamente conmovido por él y le dedicó una entrega total.

Por el bien de Shura había aprendido todas las técnicas, por él había vivido al ritmo del Santuario, para poder mostrarle –cuando llegara el momento– como sobrevivir, como superarse y conseguir la armadura. Si se convirtió en el ideal de caballero fue sólo porque quería ser un ejemplo para él. Fueron años de dulce afecto, de ternura inocente; era pasar todos los días en una edificación mutua y alegre; una convivencia fraterna y amistosa.

Hasta que un día su instinto tomó control sobre su cuerpo –porque era solo un adolescente – y fue en contra de lo que su corazón realmente deseaba: en una actuación ruda y accidentada había conocido la intimidad física con su compañero, sustancialmente más joven que él… y todo había salido mal después de eso. Shura lo evitaba, parecía temerle, y aunque deseó arreglarlo con todas sus fuerzas no tuvieron tiempo de hablar, pues pocos días más tarde terminó con el cuerpo partido en dos, a sus manos. No era un recuerdo grato.

Pero Aioros no guardaba ningún rencor, nada de lo sucedido importaba ya, habían pasado muchos años y quería recobrar el tiempo perdido, rehacer las cosas. Ahora ambos eran adultos y la justicia se había impuesto sobre ellos: no tenían por qué seguir negándose un amor que ambos necesitaban; que –estaba seguro– todavía compartían.

Le tomó días dominar todos sus músculos y acostumbrarse a su nuevo tamaño y peso; en cuanto logró caminar sin sostenerse se encaminó hacia el Templo de Capricornio. La subida fue lenta y trabajosa, y finalmente un fracaso, pues Shura no estaba allí, fue recibido sólo por columnas vacías y el lejano eco de sus pisadas.

Eso lo sorprendió, ¿acaso Shura se habría alejado para no tener aquella confrontación? Era muy posible, el menor no estaría tan desubicado: habiendo revivido antes y estando muerto tan poco tiempo. Shura no habría tenido problemas para moverse, seguro… Aioros no se percato de que no había ido a verlo, a pesar de poder hacerlo.

Suspiró, podía esperar, tarde o temprano se encontraría con él y mientras podía ver a otras personas; pensando en eso, recordó –por primera vez– esa otra presencia a la que ansiaba saludar, sus pasos lentos e inseguros lo llevaron hacia abajo una vez más, hacia el Templo de Leo. Sabía que su hermano había sufrido y cambiado en todo ese tiempo, que mucho de su dolor era culpa suya; no esperaba la mejor de las recepciones, pero la que encontró le hizo quebrarse de dolor.

Su hermano estaba allí y no se encontraba solo. Shura, a quien había buscado desesperadamente con sus escasas fuerzas, se unía a él en un frenesí de caricias y contactos prohibidos.

El dolor de Aioros fue tal que su cosmos se incendió de inmediato, totalmente fuera de control; su energía despertó a los otros os de su ensueño particular y le miraron con una sorpresa –por un lado– y una expresión de profundo terror por otro.

Pese a lo que hubiera podido pensar de su hermano, éste saltó –aun desnudo– y fue a abrazarle con una fuerza estremecedora, Aioros lo apartó de sí a viva fuerza, profundamente consternado por haber sentido su humedad sobre la tela que le cubría el muslo.

–Viniste en un mal momento – intentó bromear el menor, con su sangre ligera y sin nada de vergüenza.

Pero la mirada de su hermano lo traspasó para fijarse en Shura, que se levantaba sigilosamente y adquiría una pose de batalla, listo para el enfrentamiento. Eso eliminó por completo todo el enojo que Aioros pudiera haber sentido y lo sumió en la desesperación; Aioria por su parte, no entendía nada.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Hermano, danos un momento para vestirnos.

–No – exclamó éste – el que debe irse eres tú, quiero hablar un momento con él.

– ¡No! –Respondió capricornio, demasiado rápido y en un tono bastante alto– No te vayas… no me dejes con éste hombre.

Hubo miedo en su voz y eso sorprendió al mayor. Su reacción hizo a Shura recobrar la compostura y enfurecer.

– ¿Te atreves…? – la voz se le cortó un momento, pero carraspeó y comenzó de nuevo – ¿Te atreves a fingir que no recuerdas? ¿Para qué has venido a buscarme? ¿Vienes a repetir lo que hiciste antes?

Y a pesar de que su tono era firme, encerraba tanta agonía en su voz…

– ¡Shura! – suplicó el mayor, quedamente.

–Yo no olvido, Aioros, que me forzaste.

Porque Shura recordaba poco de los momentos tiernos, de la mistad previa: lo que no podía borrar de su mente era aquel peso enorme sobre sí, impidiéndole respirar; recordaba el rostro de Aioros acercarse hasta nublarle la visa; su propio tembloroso "no quiero", que había sido ignorado… recordaba dolor y frío y la sangre corriéndole por los labios, que se había mordido para no gritar.

La cara de Aioros se puso blanca, totalmente; parecía a punto de desmayarse.¡No!, ¡no era eso lo que había pasado! Aioria en cambio veía a su hermano con una expresión diferente, llena de asombro, incrédula; no acertaba siquiera a imaginarse la escena sugerida.

– ¿Hiciste eso? – preguntó a su hermano de inmediato

– ¡No! – negó éste.

–Aioros…

–No fue así… yo no quería… – trató de explicar.

– ¿Ustedes tuvieron relaciones? – preguntó Aioria, asombrado y herido. Sin poder entender que había sucedido realmente, girando su cabeza de uno a otro.

Shura le miró con una expresión que tardó en entender, indignación y congoja. Pero con eso contestó claramente a su pregunta.

– ¿Hermano? –preguntó de nuevo, ahora con voz dura y firme, exigiendo.

– ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? – rebatió Aioros, pues nada de aquello debía ser.

Aioria los miró a ambos largamente, no estaba seguro de querer saber qué había pasado entre ellos; si respondió fue porque la fragilidad que mostraba Shura lo llamaba a cambiar de tema.

–Nos odiamos desde que moriste – 'moriste' hizo eco en la cabeza de Aioros, no: 'fuiste asesinado'–pero nos reconciliamos durante la guerra contra Hades; y estos días, desde que volvimos a la vida, hemos estado juntos. – Pudo ver que había enfurecido a su hermano y se sintió amedrentado, Aioros parecía estar al borde de la locura.

– ¿Dormiste con él? – Reclamó mirando a Shura – ¡Que porquería! ¿Cómo pudiste dormir con mi hermano?

Y dio un paso adelante, amenazante; Leo se interpuso en su camino pero Aioros estaba lejos de poder calmarse: todos sus planes, sus deseos y sus esperanzas… todo destrozado, inútil… ido. Golpeó firmemente a su hermano en la cara.

El ataque fue fuerte, tiró al menor al suelo, verlo tambalearse y caer le dio fuerza suficiente a Shura para moverse.

– ¡Déjalo! – y empujó al mayor para apartarlo de Aioria. Lo ayudó a levantarse y se abrazaron, confundidos.

Aioros se tambaleó hacia atrás, totalmente fuera de sí. Shura lo rechazaba… lo despreciaba desde lo más profundo y nunca podía perdonarle. La culpa era solo suya, aquel único error cometido años atrás volvía para atormentarle, para acabar con su felicidad… para llenarlo de desesperación. Había sido remplazado, y no tenía lugar en este mundo.

Su expresión estaba tan llena de dolor y tan quebrada que los otros dos perdieron todo el aire, y un malestar agudo y obscuro se instaló en ellos.

Era muy duro verlo así, completamente destrozado y sin embargo cuando se fue ninguno de los dos lo siguió.

Nunca podrían perdonarlo.


End file.
